Opiekunowie
by Arianka
Summary: Krótko o detektywie w kłopotach, przyjaźni i rodzinie, czyli kto się troszczy o Sherlocka. Optymistycznie, trochę nostalgicznie. One-shot.


Tym razem troszkę na słodko. Choć może nie słodko, a raczej - dużo przyjaźni. I troski.

**Disclaimer:** Postaci nie należą do mnie i nie czerpię korzyści z pisania prócz własnej satysfakcji.

* * *

**Opiekunowie**

Niekoniecznie tak to się miało skończyć. Prosta, czysta akcja, wiedzieli gdzie, co i jak. Sherlock określił wszystko z precyzją szwajcarskiego zegarka. Lestrade nie mógł jedynie zrozumieć, dlaczego do diabła detektyw zdecydował się działać na własną rękę. Gdyby jeszcze był w towarzystwie Johna, ale nie, doktor akurat wyjechał z Londynu w rodzinnych sprawach. Sherlock Holmes został sam, a gdy inspektor zadzwonił do niego rankiem, po głosie poznał, że jego osobliwy znajomy gotów był wyściskać go z radości za wyrwanie z czterech ścian.

Teraz nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Tak po prawdzie nikt nie był w tej chwili w pełni zadowolony. Poszukiwany gwałciciel wymknął się obławie, co Sherlock potraktował jako osobistą obelgę. Nim któryś z funkcjonariuszy zareagował, detektyw zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i skoczył w odmęty Tamizy w ślad za uciekinierem. Żaden z policjantów nie zamierzał do niego dołączyć, więc Lestrade zgarnął tylko płaszcz z ziemi i radiowozy z wyciem ruszyły wzdłuż nabrzeża. W pewnym miejscu droga odeszła od koryta i właśnie tam uciekinier wyszedł na brzeg. Opuszczony magazyn wydawał się być pierwszym możliwym schronieniem.

W chwili, gdy Lestrade wpadł do środka, wiedział już, że coś było nie w porządku. Sherlock Holmes, nie wiadomo, czy bardziej biały czy zielony, szedł chwiejnie naprzeciw policjantom, potykając się o własne nogi. Machnął ręką w stronę pustych regałów, dając im znać, gdzie znajdą swojego gwałciciela, a potem potknął się raz jeszcze i wpadł na Lestrade'a.

- Idiota – warknął inspektor. Sherlock był blady i ociekał wodą. Niezbyt mądre posunięcie przy dziesięciu stopniach na dworze i wietrze.

- C-całk-kiem uz-zas-sad-dnion-ne stw-wierdz-dzen-nie – wymamrotał Sherlock, szczękając zębami tak, że ledwie go można było zrozumieć i to był pierwszy sygnał, że coś było nie w porządku. Lestrade otaksował go wzrokiem i nagle zauważył podkrążone oczy i bardziej niż zwykle wystające kości policzkowe. Nie trzeba było być genialnym detektywem, żeby wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. Ktoś tu ostatnio nie jadł, nie spał, a w tej chwili dodatkowo był na najprostszej drodze, żeby się rozchorować. Inspektor może nie kiwnąłby nawet palcem, żeby uparty detektyw nauczył się czegoś, gdyby nie zrobiło mu się szkoda Johna, który musiałby to potem przetrwać.

- Idź do samochodu, masz tam swój płaszcz – polecił. Sherlock, o dziwo, usłuchał. Pomijając szczegół, że po kilku krokach potknął się po raz kolejny i przewrócił. Teraz Lestrade był już pewien, że coś się stało.

- Sherlock?

- Niep-przew-widzan-ne k-komp-plik-kac-cje – wyszczękał Holmes, dygocząc jeszcze bardziej niż chwilę wcześniej. Dopiero kiedy pomagał mu wstać, Lestrade zauważył, że na rękach zostały mu czerwone ślady.

- O cholera – zaklął inspektor, bezceremonialnie ściągając z Sherlocka ociekającą marynarkę i rzucając ją na ziemię. Miał głęboko gdzieś, ile kosztowała. – Dlaczego nic nie mówisz?

- Nie t-trzeb-ba…

- Zamknij się. Donovan, dzwoń po karetkę – rzucił w drodze Lestrade, holując Sherlocka w stronę radiowozu. Zdążył zauważyć, że detektyw dorobił się ran kłutych, ale dopóki stał na własnych nogach, trzeba go było zabrać do jakiegoś cieplejszego miejsca, którym w tym wypadku był jedynie samochód. Jego podwładni wiedzieli, co mają robić, nie bez powodu Lestrade zabierał na takie akcje swoich najlepszych ludzi. W tej chwili musiał przede wszystkim zadbać o tego jednego, nadprogramowego uczestnika, który przesądził o powodzeniu akcji i przy okazji wpakował się w kłopoty.

- Sherlock? Nie, nie odpływaj teraz – odezwał się, gdy Holmes oparł się na nim niemal całym swoim niewielkim ciężarem. – Gdzie cię trafił?

- Tu. I tu. – Sherlock obojętnym gestem wskazał okolice żeber i ramię, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby myślami był bardzo daleko. Krwawił, ale Lestrade chciał przede wszystkim powstrzymać te dreszcze.

- Dobra, siadaj – inspektor wepchnął młodego detektywa na przednie siedzenie i okrył go jego płaszczem. Sherlock skulił się odruchowo, przyciskając rękę do boku. – Johnson, daj mi tu koc i apteczkę – rzucił Lestrade, usiłując odgiąć trzęsące się palce Sherlocka, zaciśnięte konwulsyjnie na płaszczu, przez co nie mógł zobaczyć obrażeń.

- Z-zaw-wsze m-masz t-ten k-koc-c? – zapytał Sherlock i Lestrade usłyszał w jego głosie autentyczne zaciekawienie.

- Każdy ma – odparł krótko inspektor. Wysupłał z apteczki gaziki i wcisnął je pod dłoń Sherlocka, ufając, że ten odruchowo tamuje najgroźniejszą ranę.

- Inspektorze, jest pan potrzebny! – zawołała sierżant Donovan. Do spółki z drugim policjantem bardziej wlokła niż prowadziła mężczyznę wyższego od siebie o głowę, który właśnie zaczął obsuwać się na ziemię. Reszta funkcjonariuszy zabezpieczała teren, więc inspektor narzucił koc na Sherlocka i pomógł Sally. Najpierw posadzili zbiega, a dopiero potem Lestrade wyrecytował mu standardowe formułki przy aresztowaniu. Nóż cały czas sterczący z uda więźnia sugerował, że Sherlock całkiem nieźle sobie poradził. _Świetnie, trzeba będzie się z tego jakoś wytłumaczyć,_ pomyślał niewesoło Lestrade, nim jego uwagę przykuła syrena karetki. Ambulans zatrzymał się przy radiowozach i jeden z funkcjonariuszy skierował ratowników w ich stronę. Zespół bez zbędnych pytań zajął się aresztantem. Lestrade podszedł do nich prędko.

- Mamy jeszcze jednego rannego– odezwał się z wyraźnym niepokojem. – Tam, w aucie – machnął ręką w stronę radiowozu, gdzie Sherlock dalej dygotał pod kocem. Jeden z ratowników poszedł tam i ku zaskoczeniu inspektora nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze zmuszeniem detektywa do współpracy. Mimo to Lestrade co jakiś czas zerkał na nich. Jakby nie było, to on ponosił odpowiedzialność za cywilów w czasie policyjnej akcji, a Sherlock Holmes niewątpliwie był jednym z nich. Co więcej, był tu tylko dlatego, że Lestrade go ściągnął. Żadne tłumaczenie, że detektyw zjawił się tu z własnej woli, był dorosły i odpowiadał sam za siebie nie wchodziło w grę, bo… no bo to był Sherlock. Z tego powodu, a także wobec nieobecności Johna, Lestrade wolał mieć oko na sytuację i w razie czego uratować albo Sherlocka, albo ratownika. Najpewniej tego drugiego.

Nie czekał długo. Podniesiony głos Sherlocka było doskonale słychać mimo hałasu dookoła.

- Nie, nie pojadę. Nie ma pan prawa mnie do niczego zmuszać.

- Nie mogę tutaj zakładać szwów – odparł ratownik, zachowując profesjonalny spokój. – Proszę się nie obawiać…

- Nie ob-bawiam się – warknął Sherlock. Szczękanie zębami psuło efekt. – Po p-prostu nie.

- Zaraz wrócę – westchnął Lestrade i zostawił sierżant Donovan przy aresztowanym. – Sherlock, o co chodzi?

- Nie wsiad-dam do żadnej karet-tki – zaparł się detektyw. – Nie.

- Ranny odmawia przyjęcia pomocy, nie mogę go tak po prostu zmusić – dodał od siebie ratownik.

No tak, karetka. Inspektor powinien był się spodziewać, że Sherlock nie zaufa łatwo medykom z ambulansu. Podświadomie i tak się dziwił, że dotąd obyło się bez awantury. Co najwyraźniej świadczyło na niekorzyść Sherlocka i jego obecnego stanu.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił Lestrade, czym zasłużył sobie na zaskoczone spojrzenie ze strony ratownika. – Zabiorą cię na ostry dyżur i może nawet od razu wypuszczą – zasugerował. Sherlock w odpowiedzi potrząsnął mokrymi lokami.

- Nie.

- Sherlock, oszczędź nam…

- Nie – powtórzył ostrzej Holmes. – Lest-trad-de, kt-tóreg-go słow-wa nie rozum-miesz?

- Ja też pojadę – spróbował jeszcze inspektor. _Cholera, John, gdzie cię poniosło?_ Przydałby się w tej chwili doktor Watson, bo on jeden zdawał się mieć jakąś siłę przebicia i robił za głos rozsądku w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Głos, którego Sherlock o dziwo zwykle słuchał.

- Nie.

Lestrade wymienił bezradne spojrzenia z ratownikiem. Pomyślał przy tym przelotnie, że skoro Sherlock nie ruszył się z siedzenia choćby o cal, to medyk musiał mieć bardzo utrudnione zadanie, a mimo to udało mu się nałożyć prowizoryczne opatrunki. Sam Sherlock nie zemdlał jeszcze chyba tylko dlatego, że z zasady kłócił się z otoczeniem, ale coraz mniejszy zapał w jego głosie świadczył o tym, że kończył mu się napęd. Lestrade mógłby się założyć, że jedyny cukier w jego krwi pochodził z tej obrzydliwie słodkiej kawy, którą Sherlock od rana pochłaniał w zastraszających ilościach.

- Jaki jest jego stan? – zapytał ratownika, usiłując znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji. Oczywiście zawsze mogli po prostu zmusić Sherlocka, bo w tej chwili nie zdołałby im się oprzeć, ale w takiej sytuacji Lestrade z góry współczuł zespołowi z karetki.

- Stabilny, choć trochę mnie niepokoi – odparł medyk. – Dwie rany kłute, jedna cięta, wymaga szycia. Niskie ciśnienie, wychłodzenie i… niedożywienie, powiedziałbym, ale może być masa innych przyczyn.

Sherlock ostentacyjnie zignorował znaczące spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Lestrade. Zamknął oczy i szczelniej zawinął się kocem.

- Możemy go zabrać samochodem?

- Do domu? – wtrącił się natychmiast Sherlock.

- Nie, do szpitala – odparł zirytowany Lestrade. Doprawdy, gorzej niż z dzieckiem…

- Jeśli to ma go uspokoić, to tak – zgodził się ratownik. – Ale prosto do szpitala – zastrzegł.

- Sherlock, słyszysz? – Lestrade nachylił się, niepewny, czy detektyw jest jeszcze z nimi. – Masz do wyboru karetkę albo radiowóz. I nie, nie zawołam taksówki – uprzedził.

- Zostaję tu – wymamrotał Sherlock spod koca.

- Dobra, czyli radiowóz – podsumował Lestrade. – Postaram się znaleźć cię tam potem – obiecał, choć pewnie Sherlock nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Medyk wrócił do ambulansu z resztą zespołu, a inspektor odciągnął na bok Sally.

- Weź kluczyki, pojedziesz z Sherlockiem za nami – powiedział, podając jej dokumenty. Sierżant Donovan wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

- Mam go zabrać do szpitala? – powtórzyła, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy dobrze zrozumiała. – Dlaczego nie karetką?

- Bo on nie chce – westchnął Lestrade. – A ja muszę jechać z więźniem, więc bądź tak miła i to zrób.

- Mam niańczyć świra, cudnie – prychnęła Sally.

- Donovan – w głosie Lestrade'a pojawiły się ostrzegawcze nuty. – Postaraj się być dla niego miła.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja?

- Bo potrzebuję kogoś profesjonalnego do tego – odparł niecierpliwie inspektor. – I kogoś, kogo Sherlock zna. Zawieź go i nie zostawiaj samego, postaram się was znaleźć, jak będę mógł. On będzie tam potrzebował kogokolwiek znajomego, nawet jak się nie lubicie.

- Jasne. A w zasadzie, gdzie jest doktor Watson?

- Na drugim końcu Anglii – mruknął Lestrade. – Miej na niego oko po drodze, ja powiadomię Mycrofta Holmesa.

Sierżant Donovan kiwnęła głową zrezygnowana i odprowadziła przełożonego wzrokiem. Wrzuciła dokumenty do kieszeni i wróciła do radiowozu. Jedno spojrzenie na detektywa doradczego upewniło ją, że Lestrade miał rację. Co innego, gdy Sherlock Holmes popisywał się swoimi umiejętnościami i doprowadzał wszystkich do szału, a co innego, gdy naprawdę oberwał i potrzebował pomocy. Sally momentalnie odłożyła na bok wszelkie uprzedzenia. Jej przełożony słusznie spodziewał się po niej profesjonalizmu.

- Gdzie Lestrade?

- Jedzie ambulansem – wyjaśniła krótko Sally i odpaliła silnik. – Jesteś na razie zdany na moje towarzystwo.

- Widzę. – Sherlock nie ruszył się, żeby zapiąć pasy, a Sally machnęła na to ręką, pamiętając jedynie, żeby jechać w miarę ostrożnie. Z tego powodu karetka szybko zniknęła im z oczu.

- Możesz jechać na Baker Street? – zapytał nagle Sherlock. Sierżant Donovan widziała kątem oka, że nawet nie raczył na nią spojrzeć.

- Nie.

- Zawsze warto było spróbować – mruknął zrezygnowany detektyw i zamilkł. Sally zerkała na niego co jakiś czas. Sherlock albo się zrelaksował, albo gorzej poczuł, bo oparł się bezwładnie o szybę. Jednak jego całkowity bezruch zaalarmował policjantkę.

- Hej, świrze, co się dzieje? – zapytała. Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. – Mmm… Sherlock?

Nagle para niebieskich, przymglonych oczu popatrzyła wprost na nią w szczerym zdumieniu.

- Użyłaś mojego imienia – zauważył Sherlock. – Dlaczego?

- Bo mamy nadzwyczajną sytuację, świrze – odparła Sally lekkim tonem. Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało jak nieudana wersja ironicznego uśmiechu. – No, jesteśmy.

Sierżant Donovan była zmuszona otworzyć drzwi i wyciągnąć Sherlocka z samochodu, bo detektyw wyraźnie tracił kontakt z otoczeniem. I tak mogła uznać za sukces, że dotarli aż do drzwi szpitala. Potem pod Sherlockiem po prostu ugięły się nogi i ani prośby, ani przekleństwa nie skłoniły go do wstania. Dopiero jakiś lekarz pomógł jej doprowadzić detektywa do schludnego gabinetu. Musiał zostać wcześniej poinformowany, bo nawet o nic nie pytał. Gdy razem z pielęgniarzem zaczął rozbierać Sherlocka z koszuli, Sally uznała, że tego na pewno Lestrade nie miał na myśli, kiedy kazał jej mu towarzyszyć, więc wyszła na korytarz. Zakładała, że Holmes nie ucieknie, dopóki mu nie pomogą. Choć tak naprawdę, kto go tam wiedział?

- Sierżant Sally Donovan, jak mniemam – odezwał się do niej jakiś mężczyzna w średnim wieku. W pełnym snobistycznym garniturze, pod krawatem, nonszalancko oparty na parasolu, wyglądał według Sally, jakby znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu.

- Z kim mam przyjemność? – zapytała chłodno policjantka. Potem skojarzyła, u kogo widywała tak oczywistą wyższość i arogancję i jej pytanie stało się zbędne.

- Mycroft Holmes – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – Poinformowano mnie, że mój brat został poszkodowany – dodał sztywno.

- Lekarz się nim zajmuje – Sally gestem wskazała odpowiednie drzwi. Z jednej strony obecność krewnego Sherlocka zwalniała ją z obowiązku towarzyszenia mu, za co była wdzięczna, ale z drugiej Mycroft Holmes wzbudził jej zainteresowanie. Jak dotąd wiedziała jedynie, że narwany detektyw miał brata, ale nic więcej. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej ciekawość graniczyła ze zwykłym wścibstwem, ale nie mogła się oprzeć myśli, czy jakiś inny Holmes mógłby być przyjemniejszym towarzyszem niż Sherlock. Patrząc na władczą postawę Mycrofta, szczerze w to wątpiła.

- Dziękuję za pomoc – podziękował jej oficjalnie starszy Holmes; w jego głosie nie pojawiła się choćby odrobina emocji. Sally tylko wzruszyła ramionami i poszła poszukać Lestrade'a.

Sierżant Donovan słusznie zauważyła, że starszy Holmes nie pasował do szpitala. W rzeczywistości Mycroft był obecnie zatroskany o brata i zirytowany jego nieodpowiedzialnością oraz faktem, że właśnie musiał odwołać swoją obecność na dyplomatycznej kolacji, która zapowiadała się na całkiem przyjemną. Kiedy inspektor Lestrade zadzwonił i powiadomił go o zdarzeniu, Mycroft po prostu kazał Anthei przeprosić gospodarzy i zawieźć się do Bart's. Czarna limuzyna i dobry kierowca robili swoje, więc dotarł na miejsce niemal równo z Sherlockiem.

Tak jak chyba już wszyscy policjanci, Mycroft zdążył przekląć w duchu wyjazd Johna. Jego obecność zawsze bardzo ułatwiała sprawę, a w tej chwili oszczędziłaby mu fatygi. Doktor Watson był jak dotąd jedyną osobą, której opiece Mycroft był zdolny zaufać. Odkąd Sherlock miał współlokatora, starszy Holmes mniej wtrącał się w jego życie. Oczywiście, nadal wykorzystywał swoje wpływy, żeby go śledzić, ale mógł sobie przynajmniej darować częste odwiedziny w domu, które przedtem zwykle kończyły się zaostrzeniem wrogości ze strony Sherlocka, a kilkakrotnie także jego przeprowadzką. Dzisiaj jednak jego obecność była konieczna, czy się to Sherlockowi podobało, czy nie. Mycroft odczekał, aż pielęgniarz wyszedł z gabinetu, a potem zastukał uprzejmie i wsunął się do środka.

- Dobry wieczór.

- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał uprzejmie lekarz, podnosząc wzrok znad dokumentów, które uzupełniał. Mycroft zerknął na niego pobieżnie, a potem otaksował brata spojrzeniem. Sherlock siedział na łóżku w samych spodniach, otulony swoim płaszczem. Mokre od wody i potu włosy oblepiały jego trójkątną twarz, a lewą rękę miał na prowizorycznym temblaku z szalika. _Zmęczony, osłabiony, żywy_, podsumował Mycroft. To, że jak zwykle wykrzywił się z niechęcią na jego widok, było jednak pozytywnym sygnałem.

- Przyjechałem po brata – odezwał się starszy Holmes. – Jak rozumiem, otrzymał wszelką niezbędną pomoc.

- Tak, oczywiście – doktor spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który sugerował zdziwienie faktem, że takie pytanie w ogóle mogło paść.

- Po co się fatygowałeś? – zapytał Sherlock z niechęcią. – Nie trzeba było sobie psuć wieczoru. Kolacja w Savoy'u, tak?

Mycroft nie uznał za stosowne się zdziwić, przyzwyczajony do tekstów brata, ale doktor podniósł zaskoczony wzrok na swojego pacjenta.

- Przeżyją beze mnie – odparł starszy Holmes. – Spodziewam się, że będę miał dość innych rozrywek na ten wieczór – stwierdził z przekąsem.

- Pański brat będzie potrzebował pomocy – wtrącił się lekarz. – Gdyby pan nie przyjechał, nalegałbym, żeby został na noc na obserwacji, mimo niechęci pacjenta.

- Mówiłem już, że tu nie zostanę.

- Domyślam się, braciszku – powiedział słodko Mycroft. – Dlatego zamierzam cię zabrać do siebie na najbliższe dni, dopóki John nie wróci.

- Co? Żartujesz sobie! – Sherlock gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka, a potem zbladł i równie prędko usiadł z powrotem. _Bardzo osłabiony_, poprawił się w myślach Mycroft.

- Doktorze, możemy porozmawiać chwilę na osobności? – poprosił, ignorując chwilowo brata. Sherlock powinien sam się zorientować, że w tej chwili jeszcze kilka takich szybkich ruchów, a nie utrzyma się na nogach i zostanie zmuszony do pozostania w szpitalu.

- Tak, proszę za mną – lekarz poprowadził starszego Holmesa do drzwi po drugiej stronie gabinetu, najwyraźniej łączących go bezpośrednio z salą chorych.

xxx

Inspektor Lestrade odetchnął z ulgą. Więzień został opatrzony i zamknięty w pojedynczym pokoju. Pilnowało go dwóch policjantów, więc on mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę przerwy. Sierżant Donovan poinformowała go, że zostawiła Sherlocka pod opieką lekarza i brata, ale Lestrade mimo wszystko chciał to sprawdzić. W końcu obiecał detektywowi. Tabliczka na ścianie poinformowała go, z której strony powinien szukać właściwego gabinetu. Nim jednak tam dotarł, ku swojemu zdumieniu dostrzegł Sherlocka zmierzającego stosunkowo szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia. Ręka wyciągnięta asekuracyjnie w stronę ściany sugerowała, że nie do końca czuł się pewnie na nogach.

- Sherlock? Dokąd idziesz? – zawołał Lestrade. Widział, że detektyw wzdrygnął się, słysząc swoje imię, ale nie zatrzymał się. Inspektor dogonił go bez trudu. – Sherlock?

- Co?

- Już lepiej? – zapytał spokojnie Lestrade. Sherlock musiał się trochę zregenerować, skoro wychodził.

- Mniej zimno – przyznał młodszy Holmes. – Wracam do domu.

Lestrade chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale detektyw wyminął go i wyszedł. Przez oszklone drzwi inspektor widział, jak wsiada do pierwszej z brzegu taksówki i odjeżdża. Zdziwił się trochę, że Sherlock sam opuścił szpital, ale gdy w następnej chwili wzburzony Mycroft Holmes przeszedł koło niego, zrozumiał, że starszy z braci nie zamierzał zostawić młodszego bez opieki, a jedynie ten jak zwykle zrobił po swojemu.

xxx

Mycroft rzeczywiście się spieszył. Kiedy Anthea wysłała mu SMSa z informacją, że jego brat właśnie wsiadł do taksówki, pożegnał się z lekarzem i poszedł prosto do swojego samochodu. Nie było sensu _biec_; Sherlock mógł pojechać tylko w jedno miejsce. Zamiast bawić się w pościg za taksówką, Mycroft mógł równie dobrze od razu pojechać na Baker Street. Co zresztą zrobił.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, po taksówce nie było ani śladu. Mycroft wyciągnął z teczki w samochodzie zapasowy komplet kluczy, który kazał dorobić jakiś czas temu, i otworzył sobie drzwi. Nie było sensu przeszkadzać pani Hudson.

Sherlock siedział na trzecim stopniu schodów, prawdopodobnie tam, gdzie zasłabł. Nawet nie próbował wstać, ale na widok brata odezwał się natychmiast.

- Nie jadę do ciebie.

- Nie, jak widzę, wolisz spędzić noc na schodach – odparł Mycroft, dostosowując się do tonu brata. – Sherlock, nie bądź dziecinny, przecież widzisz, że potrzebujesz pomocy.

- Nie twojej. Pani Hudson jest przecież w domu – zauważył młodszy z braci. Zdrową, ale drżącą z wyczerpania ręką chwycił się poręczy i dźwignął na nogi, by udowodnić swoją samodzielność.

- Tak, i na pewno pani Hudson pomoże ci wejść na górę – prychnął Mycroft i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi w oczekiwaniu, co zrobi brat. – Bądź rozsądny, będzie ci wygodniej u mnie na parterze.

- Nie. – Sherlock wszedł kilka stopni wyżej, a potem dał się bratu wykazać refleksem, gdy stracił równowagę. Mycroft był na to przygotowany i złapał go w porę. Sherlock jednak uparcie usiłował wejść na górę, więc chcąc nie chcąc Mycroft pomógł mu dotrzeć na piętro. Cały czas nieco zniesmaczony sytuacją, posadził brata na kanapie i przyniósł z sypialni komplet czystych ubrań i zielony szlafrok. Sherlock wziął je bez słowa podziękowania, ale szybko przekonał się, że zranione ramię bolało mocniej przy ruchu, a jedną ręką wcale nie było tak łatwo się przebrać.

- Nie sądzisz, że to się robi trochę żenujące? – zapytał obojętnie, gdy Mycroft, równie sztywny jak on, pomagał mu włożyć piżamę.

- Mam zawołać panią Hudson? – odgryzł się Mycroft, przypominając Sherlockowi jego wcześniejszą uwagę i z satysfakcją zauważył, że ten nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi. – Można tu w okolicy zamówić coś dobrego do jedzenia?

- Chińszczyznę przecznicę dalej – odparł natychmiast Sherlock i uśmiechnął się wesoło, widząc minę brata.

- A coś zdrowszego?

- Na Northumberland Street u Angelo – Sherlock rozciągnął się na kanapie i spojrzał podejrzliwie na brata. – Nie mów mi, że ci się teraz zebrało na celebrowanie rodzinnych obiadów – jęknął.

- Kolacja w Savoy'u, pamiętasz? – przypomniał mu Mycroft. W ten sposób prędzej przekona brata do wspólnego posiłku niż robiąc mu wykład. Pogodził się również z myślą, że tej nocy nie spędzi w domu. Narzucił pled na Sherlocka, czym zarobił sobie zirytowane prychnięcie, i wyszedł przekazać polecenia Anthei. Gdy wrócił, Sherlock leniwie przeglądał coś w Internecie, tym razem na własnym laptopie; John zabrał swój ze sobą. Kompletnie zignorował jego obecność, więc Mycroft poszedł do kuchni. Nastawił wodę i podświadomie zdziwił się, że jeszcze wie, jak to zrobić; nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz sam parzył sobie herbatę. A tym bardziej bratu. Sherlock nie miał nawet piętnastu lat, kiedy ostatni raz pozwolił sobie pomagać w taki sposób. Wtedy był samotnym, zagubionym i zbuntowanym nastolatkiem, a Mycroft często odnosił wrażenie, że dotąd nim był. Tylko że o ile wtedy jeszcze akceptował opiekę starszego brata, tak potem na nią nie pozwalał. Słodząc obie herbaty, Mycroft uświadomił sobie, że tego mu brakowało. Sherlock był jedyną osobą, o którą kiedykolwiek się troszczył. Nie kłamał Johnowi, gdy mówił, że nieustannie się o niego martwi. Jego brat był narwany, a sytuacje takie jak dzisiejsza dostatecznie udowadniały, że nie dbał o swoje zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo. Zauważył również, że obecność Johna w życiu Sherlocka z jednej strony była bardzo korzystna i ułatwiała mu życie, ale jednocześnie pozbawiała go pretekstu, który pozwalałby mu po prostu zajrzeć do brata i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Teraz miał pretekst i zamierzał z niego skorzystać, sam ciągle się trochę dziwiąc, że tego chce. To dlatego nie zadzwonił do Johna, choć mógłby go ściągnąć do Londynu w przeciągu trzech godzin.

Anthea wysłała mu wiadomość, że czeka na dole. Mycroft wywrócił oczami i zszedł na dół otworzyć; najwyraźniej jego brat nie zamierzał naprawić dzwonka. Tym razem jednak hałas na korytarzu wywołał panią Hudson.

- Ach, Mycroft, mój drogi, dobry wieczór - przywitała go serdecznie. Najwyraźniej wybaczyła mu już akcję z Ireną Adler. Starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, nim zwrócił się do Anthei.

- Dziękuję. Jesteście wolni, nie będę dziś raczej potrzebował samochodu.

- Gdyby trzeba było, proszę zadzwonić, sir - Anthea wręczyła mu pokaźną torbę z kartonowym pudełkiem, nie przestając drugą ręką operować na swojej komórce. Mycroft przestał już dociekać, jakim cudem jego sekretarka w zasadzie nie rozstawała się z telefonem. Cóż, po części to była jej praca.

- Zostajesz na noc? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem pani Hudson, gdy za Antheą zamknęły się drzwi. Mycroft westchnął niezauważalnie; teraz już nie miał jak wywinąć się starszej pani.

- Niestety tak.

- Coś się stało?

- Sherlock wpakował się w kłopoty, lepiej będzie, jak zostanę z nim na noc, skoro Johna nie ma.

- O mój Boże, biedny chłopiec – westchnęła pani Hudson. – Co sobie zrobił?

- Nic, co mogłoby panią dzisiaj kłopotać – zapewnił ją Mycroft. Tylko brakowało, żeby przyszła na górę i zaczęła łamać ręce nad „chłopcem", którego najwyraźniej zaczęła uważać za swojego podopiecznego. Starszy Holmes był jej za to wdzięczny, bo dbała zarówno o jego brata, jak i o Johna, który był Sherlockowi niezbędny, ale akurat dzisiaj wolałby, żeby nie przychodziła.

- Pomóc wam?

- Nie, dziękuję – odmówił grzecznie Mycroft. – Jeszcze pamiętam, jak sobie radzić z moim bratem – rzucił luźno. – Dobrej nocy. – To mówiąc, wrócił na górę.

Jedzenie przywiezione przez Antheę okazało się by bardzo smaczne, choć pochodziło z jakiejś niedrogiej restauracji z właścicielem o szemranej przeszłości. Widać ów Angelo rzeczywiście żywił do Sherlocka sympatię właściwą południowcom. Co ciekawsze, jego brat zdawał się lubić kuchnię Włocha. Kolację zjedli jednak w milczeniu, bo jakoś nie znalazł się ani jeden temat, na który mogliby porozmawiać; Sherlock zresztą nigdy nie rozmawiał chętnie z bratem i zwykle ich spotkania kończyły się ciszą i odliczaniem do końca wizyty.

Nie skończyli nawet jedzenia, jak Mycroft podziękował w duchu za fakt, że pani Hudson nie przyszła na górę, bo Sherlock zaczął się trząść od gorączki. Kąpiel w Tamizie wyraźnie mu nie posłużyła. Starszy Holmes pomógł bratu dotrzeć do sypialni, zmusił do położenia się, a potem poszedł poszukać apteczki Johna. Pół godziny później Sherlock już spał, a Mycroft wrócił do salonu. _Rozgość się,_ powiedział mu ironicznie Sherlock, zanim zasnął. Starszy Holmes nie miał większego wyboru. Z westchnieniem zdjął marynarkę i kamizelkę, żeby się _rozgościć._

_xxx  
_

John wysiadł z taksówki z torbą w jednej ręce i kubkiem niedopitej kawy w drugiej. Gdy pani Hudson zadzwoniła do niego poprzedniego wieczoru i powiedziała, że Mycroft Holmes przywiózł do domu rannego Sherlocka, wsiadł w pierwszy pociąg i o piątej rano był już w Londynie. Mycroft wprawdzie uspokajał go przez telefon, że nie ma powodu do obaw, ale John, tak czy inaczej, wolał być na miejscu. Już samo pytanie o dawkowanie kilku leków z jego zasobów brzmiało alarmująco.

Cicho, żeby nie zbudzić pani Hudson, otworzył drzwi wejściowe i wszedł po skrzypiących schodach. Zajrzał do salonu i omal nie upuścił torby z wrażenia.

Płaszcz Sherlocka leżał na jednym fotelu, a na drugim wisiał elegancki ciemny garnitur, który mógł należeć tylko do Mycrofta. Już dziwny był sam fakt, że starszy z braci mógł w ogóle zdjąć garnitur, który wydawał się być do niego przyrośnięty, ale to nie to zaskoczyło Johna. Mycroft Holmes spał na kanapie. Był rozczochrany, miał na sobie jakieś luźne spodnie niewiadomego pochodzenia i sweter należący do Johna. Świat się kończy. Wyglądał tak nie mycroftowato, że John parsknął krótkim śmiechem, nim poszedł zajrzeć do Sherlocka i przekonać się, jakich szkód narobił podczas jego nieobecności.


End file.
